Testing memories in a chip has become increasingly critical as memories have increased in complexity and density. The shrinking of geometries has even grater effect upon memories due to their tight layout hence creating new failure modes. These failure modes can be detected by a high speed tester. High speed testers are expensive and they need dedicated access to the memories.